Jack et Ianto  Realité alternative
by takisys
Summary: Petites vignettes qui se passent toutes dans la réalité alternative où COE, n'a jamais eu lieu, Jack a embauché Mickey et Martha au retour de la Terre Volée. Jack et Ianto vivent désormais ensemble depuis un certain temps.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Retour difficile

**Personnage/couple :** Jack/Ianto, brèves apparitions de Mickey, Martha, et Gwen.

**Rating :** NC-17, pour cause de gros câlin.

**Sujet :** Se passe tout de suite à la fin de _l'Affaire des Douze Jacks_, mais peut être lu indépendamment. Jack et Ianto sont de retour mais ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre, pour eux ça sera un nouveau départ.

**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour xxxx, dans le cadre du Christmas Fest, elle désirait une fic gentillette centrée sur Jack et Ianto, j'ai donc décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups, cette fic répondra aussi à celles qui m'ont reprochée qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Jack/Ianto dans l'Affaire des Douze Jacks : savannah12, Rosa020, CptJackHarkness ainsi que aviva94, et merci de votre fidélité.

**Béta :** la toujours très fidèle black59, que vous pouvez aussi remercier parce que sans elle vous devriez faire avec mon orthographe plus qu'hasardeuse.

….

Jack et Ianto avaient traversé le portail dimensionnel ensemble et en se tenant la main pour se retrouver au carrefour d'un quartier résidentiel.

« Londres, 17 avril 2016 et il est 14h35 » Avait annoncé Jack. « Et on est bien dans notre dimension » Avait-il ajouté au cas où Ianto en aurait douté.

« Et bien, on n'est pas encore rentré à la maison » Avait soupiré Ianto.

Entre la peur d'avoir perdu définitivement Jack, les différentes contrariétés et surprises auxquelles il avait dû faire face, ainsi que les calculs et autres extrapolations qu'il lui avait fallu solutionner afin d'être en mesure de renvoyer les douze doubles de Jack dans leurs dimensions respectives avant qu'eux mêmes puissent, à leur tour, penser à rentrer : Il était épuisé physiquement et moralement

Même si ça se voyait moins, tout au moins pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas, Jack n'était guère plus frais, en effet, la discrétion, allant contre sa nature profonde, dont il faisait preuve depuis deux jours en disait long sur l'état psychologique de l'immortel. De plus, depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, les deux hommes n'avaient pu profiter du moindre véritable moment d'intimité.

Ianto avait sorti sans trop de conviction son portable pour constater qu'il était bien HS. Le passage du portail dimensionnel ne lui avait manifestement pas réussi.

« J'espère que ma carte de crédit à mieux résisté parce que c'est pas avec les 25 livres que j'ai sur moi, qu'on va rentrer à Cardiff » Avait-il soupiré.

« Je crois que notre taxi est avancé » Avait répondu Jack en indiquant un 4x4 noir venant dans leur direction.

« Je peux vous déposer quelque part ? » Avait lancé un Mickey jovial.

« Prochain arrêt Cardiff » Avait répondu Jack en s'installant sur la banquette arrière à côté de Ianto.

« Vous avez l'air lessivé tout les deux » Avait commenté Mickey.

« On n'a pas que l'air, on a la chanson » Avait répondu Ianto. «Tu passais par là où tu nous attendais ? »

« Après ton départ on a constaté que le portail se déplaçait, alors on l'a mis sous monitoring. Mais ces derniers jours, il nous a causé quelques frayeurs, disparaissant par intermittences pour réapparaître plus loin »

« Ça coïncide avec ce que nous avons pu constater de l'autre côté » Avait répondu Ianto en se calant contre Jack. « Lorsque j'aurais retrouvé la capacité de tenir un raisonnement logique rappelle-moi de jeter un œil à tes enregistrements.» Sur ses mots, il avait fermé les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'à Cardiff.

Jack avait fermé les yeux presque immédiatement après Ianto. Au départ, il avait juste voulu oublier la présence de Mickey et prétendre être seul avec son compagnon, se laisser bercer par le rythme de sa respiration, partager sa douce chaleur, mais très vite, Jack s'était lui aussi endormi.

….

Il avait fallu ensuite subir le rituel débriefing ainsi que l'incontournable check up qui allait avec. C'était la procédure comme l'avait rappelé Gwen à Jack lorsqu'il avait essayé de faire valoir qu'il était le patron, que c'était lui qui l'avait mise en place, et que si elle faisait une exception pour eux, Jack serait le premier à le lui reprocher lorsqu'il en aurait retrouvé la faculté. Pour les mêmes raisons, Martha leur avait ordonnés à tout deux une semaine de repos complet. Torchwood devrait survivre encore un peu sans eux.

Jack avait bien protesté pour le principe, mais il était clair que le cœur n'y était pas et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer à la maison, c'est à dire chez Ianto. Tandis que celui-ci récupérait un téléphone portable de dépannage ainsi qu'une carte de crédit sur le compte de Torchwood, Jack lui, troquait la veste que lui avait donnée Jim contre son manteau qui l'attendait sagement dans son bureau. Ianto ayant profité de la disparition du Capitaine pour faire nettoyer sa précieuse relique.

…..

Les deux hommes feraient la route à pied, ce n'était pas bien loin et de toute façon, il leur faudrait s'arrêter en route pour acheter de quoi manger. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur du chinois à emporter pour le soir, et pendant que Ianto attendait leur repas Jack s'était rendu à la superette du coin pour acheter de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner décent. Il était plus que probable qu'en son absence Ianto ait zappé les courses et probablement aussi quelques repas.

« Y a dû y avoir un accident » L'avait prévenu Ianto en venant le rejoindre à la sortie de la boutique. « Le quartier n'est que gyrophares et embouteillage»

« D'où l'avantage de circuler à pied » Avait répondu le Capitaine.

Très vite se faufiler, même à pied, au milieu des badauds s'était révélé ardu, et de toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais pu atteindre leur immeuble.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Avait bégayé Ianto.

Les trois derniers étages avaient disparu et le reste de la bâtisse n'était plus qu'une masse noirâtre et fumante. »

« Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir fait nettoyer mon manteau » Avait fait Jack, réalisant que sans cela son manteau ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres mouillés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Avait demandé Ianto à un de ses voisins.

« Une explosion au cinquième ou au sixième, on est pas sûr »

« Des victimes ? »

« Trop tôt pour le savoir, et les secours interdisent l'accès pour des questions de sécurité »

« Ça sert à rien de rester là » Avait conclu Jack en tirant son compagnon par le bras. « Viens, on se tire d'ici avant que les flics se mettent en tête que ça pourrait nous concerner »

« Si quelqu'un à fait sauter mon appartement j'aimerais quand même le savoir » Avait protesté Ianto.

« Crois en ma longue expérience, ça a plus de chance d'être un bête accident ménager, et de toute façon, il faudra aux experts plusieurs jours pour en déterminer la cause »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, la seule chose à laquelle tu tiens, tu l'as sur le dos »

« J'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez le genre matérialiste, Monsieur Jones » Avait plaisanté Jack.

« C'était mon appart, et je doute qu'on trouve facilement une chambre à cette époque avec le festival »

« On pourrait aller chez moi » Avait proposé Jack.

Ianto lui avait alors adressé un regard perplexe, le seul _chez lui_ que Ianto lui connaissait, hormis la petite cellule du troisième sous-sol où il n'était absolument pas question de dormir, c'était la petite pièce que Jack s'était aménagé sous son bureau après qu'il ait pris le contrôle de Torchwood, et qui, depuis quelques années, servait de chambre de quart pour les membres de l'équipe qui assuraient la permanence de nuit.

« Viens, on va prendre un taxi » Avait ajouté Jack sans plus d'explication.

Ianto avait suivi stoïque, trop choqué par le tour que prenait leur retour pour questionner son amant sur ce chez lui qui avait échappé à sa curiosité. Le taxi les avait déposés devant un petit pavillon qui avait quelque chose de familier.

« C'est la maison d'Estelle ? »

« Je l'avais acheté en 99, mais finalement vu comment les choses ont tourné, je ne l'ai jamais habitée. Lorsqu'Estelle a commencé à avoir des problèmes avec son logeur, je lui en ai trouvée un moins gourmand » Avait confessé Jack. « Après sa mort j'avais envisagé de la revendre, mais j'ai jamais trouvé le temps de m'en occuper »

« Et t'as une clef, là sur toi ? Où il faut qu'on joue les cambrioleurs ? »

« Y'en a une cachée dans le jardin, bouge pas, je reviens »

…

La maison n'avait pas été débarrassée, mais Jack avait du revenir ici pour commencer à faire un peu de tri car de nombreux cartons encore ouverts jonchaient le sol de toutes les pièces. Il n'avait pas non plus fait couper l'électricité et Ianto avait pu aller prendre une douche pendant que Jack faisait réchauffer leur repas.

« J'ai nettoyé la salle de bain et j'ai trouvé des draps propres pour faire le lit » Avait-il annoncé en descendant rejoindre Jack à la cuisine où celui-ci avait mis la table.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette maison ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop » Avait répondu le Capitaine « Trop de boulot, pas le temps et puis j'aimais bien chez toi »

« Je suis pour qu'on mange puis qu'on se dépêche d'aller baptiser les draps sans plus attendre » Avait suggéré Ianto en prenant place à table.

« J'adore votre sens de l'organisation, Monsieur Jones » Avait répondu Jack « Et approuve ton programme »

…

Ianto avait fait le lit pendant que Jack prenait sa douche, puis s'était couché pour l'attendre mais lorsque Jack était venu le rejoindre il s'était déjà endormi, alors Jack s'était blotti contre lui et l'avait rapidement rejoint au pays des rêves.

Ianto s'était réveillé confus et désorienté. Confus de s'être endormi si vite et désorienté d'être dans ce lit inconnu. Jack était enroulé autour de lui comme une arapède, il dormait encore, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il était encore loin d'être remis de ce que le Maître lui avait fait subir. Un bref instant l'image du corps brisé et corrompu de Jack tel que Ianto et Jim l'avaient retrouvé s'était imposée à lui, il l'avait repoussée instantanément dans la section _affaires classées_ de sa mémoire : le Maître était mort, il ne reviendrait plus. Quant à Jack, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps et de tendresse.

Après avoir posé un baiser dans la tignasse hirsute de Jack, Ianto s'était extirpé de son emprise pour se rendre au petit coin. A son retour, il avait trouvé Jack bien réveillé affichant une moue boudeuse dont le Capitaine connaissait trop bien l'effet sur les sens de Ianto. Des fois que ça ne suffirait pas à se faire comprendre, l'immortel s'était mis en devoir de s'étirer comme un gros chat paresseux.

Ianto ne s'était pas fait prié et était retourné le rejoindre par le pied du lit se faufilant entre les cuisses offertes. Il s'était ainsi retrouvé face à face avec le membre érigé de son amant, après quelques préliminaires de reconnaissance purement tactique, Ianto l'avait englouti tout entier sans plus de had.

Jack s'était abandonné entièrement, confiant à Ianto le soin de l'amener au paroxysme salvateur, il n'était plus qu'une pelote de nerf s'étiolant doucement sous l'effet apaisant du plaisir. Ianto était remonté à son niveau pour le contempler tandis qu'il reprenait doucement son souffle.

_Je t'aime,_ hurlait le regard du jeune homme, même si ces mots là, ils ne les prononçaient que très rarement.

Leurs bouches s'étaient alors trouvées en un long baiser qu'ils n'avaient rompu que par nécessité. Jack avait alors entrepris de tracer un chemin de petits baisers sur le ventre velu de Ianto avant de descendre un peu plus bas pour lui rendre la pareille avec beaucoup d'application.

Si dans ces moments là, Jack avait tendance à se cramponner à son oreiller ou au montant du lit, les mains de Ianto avaient vite fait de s'agripper à la tignasse de Jack, mais le Capitaine avait d'autres idées en tête. Une fois l'objet de sa convoitise proprement humecté, il était remonté réclamer la bouche de son amant avant de s'empaler avec précaution sur lui. Il avait envie de Ianto, et ce n'était certainement pas l'absence de lubrifiant qui allait l'arrêter.

Il avait fallu à Ianto déployer des efforts surhumains pour tenir, et il y avait de la buée dans les yeux de Jack lorsque celui-ci s'était penché sur lui pour réclamer une nouvelle fois sa bouche, alors Ianto l'avait laissé mener la danse, choisir son rythme se contentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration et d'admirer son amant qui s'offrait à lui avec autant d'abandon. Jack était magnifique, sensuel, débauché.

Le naturel possessif de Ianto avait cependant vite repris le dessus, et au grand plaisir du Capitaine, le jeune homme l'avait tiré à lui pour les entraîner dans une roulade. Ianto avait repris les commandes, imposant désormais son propre rythme, et c'est exactement ce que Jack aimait chez son jeune amant : la passion, la fougue agressive qu'il cachait soigneusement aux autres.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime » L'avait-il entendu murmurer dans le creux de son cou.

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours » Avait répondu Jack, plus désespéré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

….

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Avait demandé Ianto alors qu'ils finissaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« On pourrait commencer par trier » Avait répondu Jack comme une évidence.

« Trier ? »

« Oui, ce que l'on garde et ce que l'on vire »

« Tu comptes passer ta semaine de repos à trier cette baraque ? »

« Je pensais… » Avait commencé Jack puis hésitant, il s'était interrompu avec un air contrit.

« Tu pensais quoi ? Avait fait Ianto abasourdi en regardant l'état de la maison autour de lui.

« Ben qu'en s'y mettant tout les deux… »

« Jack, je n'ai plus d'appart, et si tu crois que… » Ianto s'était interrompu à son tour pour fixer Jack. « Tu n'envisages quand même pas de t'installer ici ? »

« Ben, je me disais que l'on aurait pu se faire un petit chez nous, bien à nous » Avait répondu Jack avec l'air dépité qu'il prenait lorsqu'il s'attendait à se faire envoyer sur les roses. « Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a invité à venir vivre chez toi au départ » Avait-il ajouté dans un murmure.

Ianto avait effectivement _invité_ Jack à venir vivre chez lui après la mort d'Owen et de Tosh, prétextant que Jack avait besoin de sortir de son _trou_. L'installation de Jack s'était limitée à lui libérer un tiroir et un coin de penderie, il y avait aussi une brosse à dent de plus dans la salle de bain, En échange de quoi Ianto avait droit à des petits plats mijotés avec amour et un petit déjeuner toujours prêt au saut du lit. On ne pouvait vraiment pas reprocher au Capitaine d'être envahissant.

« C'est pas un peu grand ? » Avait demandé Ianto se rendant compte qu'il avait sur réagi et voulant rassurer Jack sur la nature de son hésitation.

« Pas tant que ça. On pourrait abattre quelques cloisons, histoire de se faire une belle pièce à vivre en bas et en haut on garderait deux belles grandes chambres, comme ça tu pourrais recevoir tes neveux »

« Toute la plomberie est à refaire » Avait répondu Ianto.

« La plomberie, ça me connaît » avait répondu Jack avec un sourire malicieux. « Il faudra aussi s'occuper du jardin. Ça serait chouette de pouvoir organiser des barbecues avec toute l'équipe »

« Bon, ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour s'y mettre alors ? » Avait répondu Ianto devant l'enthousiasme de Jack.

….

Avec le sens inné de l'organisation de Ianto le tri avait été rondement mené et la location d'un camion réservé pour le lendemain matin ainsi ils pourraient amener eux même aux Emmaüs ce dont ils ne voulaient pas sans avoir à attendre les quinze jours de délais qu'on leur demandait pour l'enlèvement à domicile.

« Je propose que l'on se réserve la partie la plus amusante » Avait proposé Ianto.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« On se met d'accord sur ce qu'on veut faire, on choisit les fournitures, couleurs et matériaux et on laisse la réalisation à des professionnels qu'on se réserve le droit de traumatiser en jouant les inspecteurs des travaux finis »

« J'aime bien travailler de mes mains » Avait répondu Jack.

« Je crois que je pourrais sans peine leur trouver de quoi s'occuper » Avait répondu Ianto en venant se planter dans son espace personnel. « On est en vacances, ou plus exactement en repos forcé, je te rappelle, et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait des problèmes de fins de mois »

….

Trois mois plus tard, Jack et Ianto pendaient officiellement la crémaillère. Toute l'équipe était venue en famille, ainsi que Rhy et Dave. Mickey, lui, en avait profité pour leur présenter sa dernière conquête. Les rejetons de la petite tribu couraient dans le jardin tandis que Jack, aidé de Rhys, s'agitait heureux comme un roi derrière son barbecue géant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Chargé de Famille

**Personnages/Couple :** Jack/Ianto, Mickey et Rhys.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résumé :** La veille de Noël, Mickey et Ianto réceptionnent un surprenant colis.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma fanfic de Noël pour ceux qui ne sont pas en âges de lire _d'Adorables Envahisseurs_. Se passe encore une fois dans la dimension où COE n'a pas eu lieu.

**Béta :** Toujours et encore la très fidèle Black59.

….

Ianto et Mickey seraient encore une fois les derniers à quitter la base. Ils étaient les deux seuls à ne pas être chargés de famille, avec Jack évidement, mais il fallait quand même bien que quelqu'un fasse les courses, et dans le couple que lui et Ianto formaient, Jack était depuis le début celui qui se chargeait de tout ce qui avait trait à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'un coursier s'était présenté avec un étrange chargement, Ianto venait juste de servir à Myfanwy son réveillon personnel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Avait demandé Ianto avec un air suspicieux, tandis que Mickey signait le bon de réception.

« Aucune idée, mais il est marqué urgent, et à livrer impérativement hier » Avait annoncé le livreur avec un air gêné. « Il arrive de France, et a été pris dans un mouvement de grève » Avait-il expliqué.

« Et zut ! » Avait grogné Ianto qui voyait là ses espoirs de quitter la base plus tôt s'évaporer. « Ça peut peut-être attendre deux jours de plus ?»

« Y a une note attachée » Lui avait indiqué Mickey, qui n'était guère plus enthousiaste que Ianto pour faire des heures sup, mais qui, après avoir vécu quelques Noëls plutôt épiques aux côtés de Rose et du Docteur, devenait particulièrement suspicieux et prudent à cette période de l'année.

Ianto s'était saisie de la note en question et en avait pris connaissance pendant que Mickey s'appliquait à remplir le bordereau de décharge relatif au retard de livraison.

« Je le crois pas ! » S'était-il exclamé se dépêchant de déballer le colis, pour découvrir un container en plastique souple.

« Euh Ianto » Avait protesté Mickey en poussant le livreur vers la sortie. « Tu crois pas qu'on devrait faire ça en bas ? »

« Pas si c'est bien ce que je pense » Avait-il ajouté dégageant les restes d'emballages. « Oh Seigneur ! » Avait-il ajouté sur un ton angoissé.

Mickey avait alors pu voir ce qu'il y avait dans le conteneur, une bonne douzaine d'anémones de mer qui n'avaient pas l'air très fraîches.

« Elles ont dû manquer d'oxygène » En avait-il déduit.

« Si c'est ce que je crois et quelles sont mortes, j'en connais un qui est capable de déclarer la guerre à la France et à ses fichus grévistes » Avait grommelé Ianto sur un ton qui en disait long sur son propre avis sur la question.

Ils avaient alors ouvert l'aquarium improvisé et Ianto avait précautionneusement pris une fleur dans sa main, elle avait réagi mollement.

« Fengeldubbitomîode'n ?» Avait demandé Mickey. « Un soir de vague à l'âme, Rose m'a raconté que Jack les avait entraînés, elle et le Docteur, dans une sorte de Hammam où ils avaient rencontré de drôles de fleurs d'eau » Avait-il expliqué devant l'air surpris de Ianto. « Cela dit, elles étaient beaucoup plus grosses dans son histoire »

Intrigué, Ianto observait avec inquiétudes les autres fleurs une à une, tout en exerçant un petit clapotis pour oxygéner l'eau.

« Il faudrait peut-être changer l'eau ?» Avait suggéré Mickey. « Mais si c'est comme pour les poissons, faut le faire progressivement »

« Va chercher une bouteille d'eau minérale en bas, je sais qu'elles craignent énormément le chlore »

….

« On ne va quand même pas passer la soirée à les regarder ? » Avait soupiré Mickey, qui malgré son bon cœur préférait passer sa soirée avec sa copine, d'autant que ça commençait à devenir sérieux entre elle et lui.

Ça faisait plus de deux heures que lui et Ianto dorlotaient ce qui semblaient bien être des bébés Fengeldubbitomîode'n. Ils avaient maintenant complètement renouvelé leur eau, et elles avaient retrouvé de jolies couleurs, et venaient se faire dorloter dès que l'un d'entre eux plongeait sa main dans leur bac où elles étaient, cependant, vraiment à l'étroit.

« On peut pas les laisser là toutes seules non plus» avait soupiré Ianto. « Rhys ! » Avait-il fait réalisant qu'il avait complètement oublié que ce dernier devait passer lui livrer leur sapin.

« Et zut ! » Avait répondu Mickey. « Remarque, on est encore dans les temps » Avait-il ajouté en regardant son portable.

« Attends ! J'ai une méchante idée » Avait fait Ianto prenant son portable pour appeler le mari de Gwen. « Allo, t'es où ? Non, je sais que tu n'es pas en retard, de toute façon je ne suis pas encore chez moi. Dit, tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver trois ou quatre palettes d'eau minérales pour aller avec mon sapin ? »

« Tu doutes de rien, toi » Avait commenté Mickey hilare, qui commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce que Ianto prévoyait de faire.

« Ça serait génial, t'es un as Rhys, je transmets » Avait répondu Ianto avant de raccrocher. Il n'avait même pas eu à expliquer pourquoi il voulait de l'eau minérale en une telle quantité, Rhys était décidément une bonne pâte. « Ton sapin arrivera avec un peu de retard » Avait-il ajouté à l'adresse de Mickey.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais quand même en parler à Jack avant de transformer votre tout nouveau jacuzzi en nurserie pour plantes aquatiques ? »

« Et lui gâcher la surprise ? »

« Des surprises comme ça, c'est un coup à transformer un réveillon en amoureux en scène de ménage, non ?»

« Pas de risque. Jack se ferait joyeusement découper en morceau pour ces créatures »

« Si tu l'dis »

….

Lorsque Ianto était arrivé chez lui avec ses petites protégées, Jack n'était toujours pas rentré. Ou plus exactement, il avait du ressortir, car quelques amuse-gueules faits maison refroidissaient à côté du four.

Finalement, Rhys avait été plus rapide que prévu, et Ianto avait à peine eu le temps de se changer avant son arrivée.

« Whow, J'en connais un qui va adorer » Avait-il dit en ouvrant à l'homme caché par l'énorme sapin qu'il portait triomphalement.

« Je le mets où ? »

« À côté de la cheminée, merci »

« Et pour l'eau ? Jack est pas là, parce que j'aimerais quand même bien ne pas arriver après mes beaux-parents, ou je vais me faire étriper »

« Nope, juste toi et moi » Avait répondu Ianto, « Y a qu'à juste les décharger du camion, je les rentrerais tranquillement plus tard » Avait-il suggéré.

« Elle va geler ton eau dehors » Avait répondu Rhys « Et puis, si t'es crevé pour le réveillon, Jack va pas être très content non plus » Avait répondu Rhys en remontant à l'arrière de son camion pour débarrasser de son emballage la première palette. « J'te les passe, on décharge, et après je t'aide à les rentrer, ça ira plus vite »

« Okay » Avait répondu Ianto en attrapant le premier pack de six bouteilles.

« C'est quand même pas pour votre jacuzzi ? » Avait finalement demandé Rhys, titillé par la curiosité. « Non, parce que je sais bien que Jack boit quasiment que de l'eau, mais là, ça fait peut-être quand même un peu beaucoup, non ? »

« C'est pour le jacuzzi » Avait convenu Ianto.

« Elles sont revenues ? » Avait demandé Rhys, l'œil gourmand.

« Euh, pas vraiment »

« Tu veux dire que ça en est d'autres ? Mais c'est bien des fegendutruc, c'est ça, hein ? »

« Des Fengeldubbitomîode'n » Avait corrigé Ianto.

« Je le savais, petits cachottiers. Où est-ce qu'elles se cachent ? Elles pourraient nous donner un coup de mains, elles sont plutôt du genre costauds» Avait demandé Rhys, maintenant tout émoustillé et complètement déconcentré.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, et elles ne risquent pas de nous aider. Alors bouge, si tu veux pas y passer la nuit »

Lorsqu'ils avaient finalement terminé de décharger le camion, ils avaient commencé à transférer l'eau vers la salle de détente dans laquelle le jacuzzi trônait en bonne place.

« Whaou, ça vous fait un chouette truc » Avait commenté Rhys. « Oh Seigneur ! » S'était-il cependant exclamé en apercevant le conteneur où se trouvaient toujours les fleurs.

« Yep, comme je disais, elles ne pouvaient vraiment pas nous aider »

« Est-ce que c'est des bébés ? »

« Je peux me tromper, mais c'est ce que je suis prêt à parier »

« Elles sortent d'où ? »

« C'est un centre Océanographique qui nous les a envoyées parce qu'elles se comportaient bizarrement »

« Bizarrement ? »

« Babillages et gros câlins ne font pas partis des comportements habituels d'une anémone de mer »

« Mais comment sont elles arrivées là ? Et si c'est des bébés, où sont leurs parents ? Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétudes »

« Probablement aux Bermudes, c'est de là qu'elles proviennent, pour les parents, pas forcément »

« Comment ça ? Tu me feras pas croire que les charmantes créatures que nous… »

« Je veux dire qu'il est tout à fait possible que nos charmantes amies ignorent même l'existence de ces petites choses »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elles se reproduisent par émission de spores qui se fécondent entre elles, mais sont facilement charriées par les courants marins. Déjà, dans leur environnement naturel, très peu parviennent à se développer, et celles qui ont cette chance trouvent toujours des adultes pour prendre soin d'elles »

« Je suppose que dans un environnement aussi riche que celui de la mer des Bermudes, leurs chances de survies étaient très limitées » Avait soupiré Rhys.

« Un environnement idéal pour les adultes, mais pas pour leur reproduction » Avait ajouté Ianto. « Celles là sont passées au travers, elles ont eu beaucoup de chances, on va s'en occuper »

« Yep » Avait répondu Rhys avec une l'arme à l'œil. « Bon alors, si on s'y mettait ? Je transporte les bouteilles et toi tu remplis »

« Tu vas être en retard… » Avait voulu protesté Ianto.

« Quand elle saura que c'est pour la bonne cause, Gwen sera okay »

C'est ainsi que pour leur petit Noël, Jack et Ianto s'étaient retrouvés à la tête d'une famille nombreuse des plus charmantes.

Joyeux Noël à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** D'Adorables Envahisseurs.

**Personnages/Couples** : Jack/Ianto

**Rating :** NC-17

**Résumé :** Malgré de très nombreuses références à _l'Invasion de Noël_ du Docteur Who, ceci est du pur Jack/Ianto avec un soupçon de Fengeldubbitomîode'n, parce que je sais qu'elles vous manquent autant qu'à moi. Ça se passe dans la dimension où COE n'a jamais eu lieu et fait suite à _Un Retour Difficile_.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est votre cadeau de Noël, à vous tous ou toutes qui lisez fidèlement toutes mes bêtises et prenez le temps de me laisser des commentaires encourageants. Et aussi pour ma fidèle béta, Black59.

…

Jack était rentré les bras chargés de courses, pour trouver Ianto perché tout en haut d'un escabeau au beau milieu du salon.

« Tu sais que je déteste ces trucs » Avait-il lancé d'un ton gentiment désapprobateur. « Et tu vas te casser le cou, en plus, à jouer les acrobates »

Ianto avait levé les yeux au ciel pour le prendre à témoin et poussé un soupir résigné.

« Les sapins de Noël n'attaquent leur propriétaire que dans le cas où le Docteur se trouve dans les parages » Avait répondu Ianto sur un ton faussement exaspéré. « Aurais-tu prévu de l'inviter sans m'en parler ? »

« Nope ! Mais tu devrais savoir qu'il est plutôt du genre à s'inviter lui-même, sans consulter qui que se soit » Avait répondu Jack, en jetant un regard suspicieux au malheureux sapin que Ianto était en train de décorer.

« Où t'es allé pêcher un sapin de cette taille ? Et puis, est-ce que t'avais besoin qu'il soit si gros ? » Avait continué le Capitaine, alors que Ianto descendait de son perchoir pour venir l'aider avec ses paquets.

« C'est Rhys. » Avait répondu le jeune homme. « Gwen l'a chargé de trouver des sapins pour toute l'équipe »

« Ça m'étonnes pas de Gwen ça ! » Avait répondu Jack en fronçant les sourcils. « J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi gros, où le pauvre Mickey va avoir du mal à le caser dans son studio »

« Non, Rhys a fait ça bien, les choisissant en fonction de la place dont on dispose » Avait répondu Ianto en soulageant Jack de deux sacs de victuailles qui menaçaient sérieusement de lui échapper.

« Si j'ai bien saisi, on a hérité du plus gros » Avait soupiré le Capitaine.

« Eh, c'est toi qui voulait une grande _pièce-à-vivre,_ non ? »

« Peut-être » Avait convenu Jack, de mauvaise grâce. « Maintenant, si j'avais su que ça nous vaudrait de devoir affronter un monstre de cette taille…»

« Jack, ce n'est pas un monstre, juste un sapin de Noël »

« Ça revient au même, en plus, il a plein de boules et d'étoiles toutes plus menaçantes les unes que les autres »

« Je t'assure qu'elles sont tout à fait inoffensives » S'était moqué Ianto.

« Yep, on dit ça » Avait grommelé Jack en prenant finalement le chemin de la cuisine, bien conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. « On en reparlera quand elles passeront à l'attaque »

« Dit, c'est que t'as l'intention d'inviter toute l'équipe ? » Avait demandé Ianto, qui avait, entre temps, jeté un coup d'œil curieux à l'intérieur d'un des paquets dont il avait hérité.

« Non » Avait répondu Jack quelque peu surpris. « On a dit qu'on se faisait un petit réveillon juste toi et moi » Avait-il ajouté en commençant de trier ses achats sur la table de la cuisine.

« Est-ce qu'on avait vraiment besoin d'une dinde de cette taille, juste pour nous deux ? »

« Sachez, Monsieur Jones, que ceci n'est pas une dinde mais une oie, élevée avec amour »

« Ceci pourrait expliquer cela » Avait répondu Ianto d'un ton sarcastique.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Sachant comment sont élevées les oies, si c'est là ta définition de l'amour, je passe »

« Tu confonds avec le foie gras, cette oie là a été élevée en plein air »

« N'empêche que ça fait beaucoup trop, juste pour nous deux, on va en manger jusqu'à la fin de l'année »

« Attends de l'avoir goûter avant de te plaindre, et retourne surveiller ton sapin » Avait répondu le Capitaine, lui collant une chiquenaude sur la main qui furetait dangereusement dans le sac de friandise. « Et fait attention à toi. »

Haussant les épaules, Ianto avait abandonné la cuisine au maître queue que s'était révélé être Jack, pour retourner à ses décorations.

…

C'était leur premier Noël dans cette maison, et, avec un peu de chance, ça serait peut-être aussi leur premier Noël sans attaque d'extraterrestres belliqueux. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas étonnant que Jack ait développé cette phobie des sapins de Noël. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour Torchwood, Ianto avait lui-même tendance à voir arriver les fêtes avec une certaine appréhension. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'un grand méchant intergalactique profite de cette période de l'année pour prendre la Terre pour cible ?

Ianto venait à peine de ranger son escabeau lorsque Jack était enfin sorti de son antre, arrivant fièrement avec deux flûtes de champagne.

« Monsieur Jones ? »

« Champagne ? » Avait fait Ianto en prenant la flûte que Jack lui tendait.

« Pour te faire patienter, mon oie ne sera pas prête avant trois bonnes heures »

« Ce qui devrait nous laisser le temps de repousser une ou deux invasions » Avait répondu Ianto en trinquant.

« Ça personnellement, je m'en passerais » Avait répondu Jack en lançant un coup d'œil suspicieux au sapin. « Ça fini par être lassant au bout d'un moment » Avait-il ajouté.

« Il m'a promis d'être sage » Avait commenté Ianto.

« Si on en profitait pour prendre un peu d'avance sur la soirée ? Juste au cas où le ciel nous tombe encore une fois sur la tête avant la fin de la nuit ? »

« Ton oie peut se débrouiller toute seule ? »

« Elle m'a aussi promis d'être sage » Avait répondu le Capitaine finissant sa dernière gorgée de champagne. « On devrait avoir le temps d'essayer notre cadeau de Noël »

« Bonne idée » Avait répondu Ianto, attaquant déjà les boutons de sa chemise.

« Pas si vite ! Ça se remplit pas en 5 minutes, c'est pas une baignoire » L'avait arrêté le Capitaine. « Tu l'aurais pas rempli pendant que je faisais les courses par hasard? »

« On peut voir ça comme ça » Avait répondu Ianto avec une impatience évidente.

« Tu ne l'as quand même pas essayé sans moi ? »

« En voilà une idée ! J'aurais jamais osé » Avait répondu Ianto presque vexé.

Jack avait froncé les sourcils, il y avait manifestement anguille sous roche. Il avait pris la direction de la chambre du rez-de-chaussée, qu'ils avaient reconverti en salle de détente et où ils s'étaient fait installer leur cadeau de Noël : un superbe jacuzzi.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Avait-il laissé échapper en apercevant les tâches multicolores que faisaient, au fond de la cuve, un banc d'anémones de mer.

« Envoi spécial du centre océanographique de Monaco. Elles proviennent des Bermudes et devaient décorer un nouveau bassin. Le personnel a commencé à se poser des questions quand, non-contente de se montrer très câlines avec le service d'entretien, elles se sont mises à babiller »

« Des bébés Fengeldubbitomîode'n ? »

« C'est que j'en ai déduit. Je n'allais pas les laisser toutes seules au QG »

Jack s'était instantanément mis à se déshabiller.

« Jack, ce ne sont que des bébés ! »

« Des bébés qui affectionnent les desquamations humaines, et qui m'ont tout l'air affamés »

« Euh, oui, mais on fait quoi, si elles se métamorphosent ? » Avait demandé Ianto plutôt anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver nu avec une flopée de bébés nageurs multicolores.

Jack lui se glissait déjà dans le bain avec beaucoup de précaution.

Comme pour donner raison à Jack, les fleurs s'étaient toutes ruées sur lui, attaquant de tout bord, et arrachant au Capitaine des gloussements dignes d'une collégienne. Jack était d'un naturel très chatouilleux. Ianto s'était rapidement déshabiller pour lui porter secours et le débarrasser d'une partie de ses assaillants.

« Pas de risque, la métamorphose est une forme de mimétisme qu'elles sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour maîtriser » Avait expliqué Jack. « Fais attention de ne pas les écraser. »

Lorsqu'une des fleurs, qui était sur le ventre de Jack, avait commencé à se déplacer en direction de son pelvis, Ianto avait fait une grimace embarrassée.

« Ça me fait quand même bizarre de me dire que c'est des bébés »

« Ce sont des anthozoaires, Ianto. Et pour elles nous sommes des friandises. Le fait qu'un jour elles seront capables d'imiter une forme pseudo humaine, n'y change rien. » Avait répondu Jack en gratouillant gentiment une autre fleur qui s'était installée sur son estomac. « Et même adulte, ce qui pour toi est un massage voluptueux, reste de leur point de vue un casse-croûte »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de trouver cette idée plus réconfortante » Avait fait Ianto qui s'était installé face à Jack et vers qui se dirigeaient déjà trois ravissantes touffes de tentacules rose pivoine, bleue turquoise et verte émeraude.

Jack était alors venu s'installer à côté de lui, entraînant avec lui le plus gros des fleurs.

« Je sens que ça va être un Noël d'enfer » Avait-il murmuré à l'oreille de Ianto. « Laisse-toi faire, fais juste attention de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque »

Jack avait alors entrepris de poser, une à une, et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, toutes les fleurs sur Ianto, en commençant par le ventre et bien sûr le torse. Sans avoir la force des adultes, les petits tentacules étaient cependant fermes et agiles, la sensation en était plus légère et plus chatouilleuse transformant, rapidement, , le pauvre Ianto en une véritable pile électrique.

« Seigneur » Avait-il laissé échappé, lorsque Jack avait posée la dernière fleur sur un membre tendu et impatient.

La petite créature, d'une jolie couleur lavande, s'était enroulée fermement autour de lui, les dizaines de petits doigts s'agitant frénétiquement, provoquant une sensation des plus surprenantes. Par peur de les blesser involontairement, Ianto cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour s'agripper, alors Jack avait passé un bras sous les épaules de son amant de façon à ce qu'il n'aille pas s'assommer contre le rebord, tandis que son autre main s'était glissée entre ses cuisses pour les écarter un peu plus. Le Capitaine avait récupéré une fleur qui était revenue sur lui pour la posée délicatement en dessous de sa sœur, arrachant à Ianto un gémissement de plaisir. Tandis que la demoiselle malaxait gentiment les bijoux de famille de son compagnon, les doigts de Jack étaient partis fureter un peu plus bas.

« Jack, je pourrais pas tenir » Avait gémi Ianto, alors qu'un premier doigt trouvait son chemin au plus profond de son intimité.

« Mais qui te demande de tenir mon ange ? » Avait répondu Jack en serrant un peu plus Ianto avant de joindre un deuxième doigt au premier.

« Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas tout seul » Avait réussit à articuler Ianto entre deux halètements désespérés.

« Justement, tu voudrais quand même pas priver ses demoiselles de dessert le soir de Noël ? » Avait dit Jack avec un sourire malicieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux son compagnon qui se tortillait de plaisir à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de venir lui-même terminer le travail, mais il aurait mis en danger leur petites protégées. De toute façon, Ianto avait fini par déclarer forfait dans une longue litanie de _Jack_ et de _Seigneur_ mêlé à quelques obscénités très déplacées en présence d'une assemblée aussi jeune.

Les Fengeldubbitomîode'n s'étaient gentiment disputés le résultat, n'en perdant aucune miette, et Ianto avait repris ses esprits et son souffle en les regardant nettoyer avec beaucoup d'application son sexe ramolli ainsi que son ventre.

Jack le dévorait toujours du regard, le spectacle offert par Ianto dans ces moments là, était pour lui, le plus extraordinaire des tableaux.

« Tourne-toi avait fait Jack » D'une voix pleine de promesse.

Ianto ne s'était pas fait prier, en faisant bien attention de n'écraser personne, il s'était retourné, se mettant à genoux de manière à pouvoir s'agripper au rebord. Au passage, il avait attrapé le gel qui attendait là, et l'avait passé à Jack, puis il s'était occupé de déplacer les fleurs qui pourraient se retrouver en positions délicates. Bien campé, sur ses deux genoux écartés, Ianto avait attendu que Jack l'ait pénétré pour faire passer entre ses cuisses et celles de Jack une des fleurs les plus agiles, de manière à ce qu'elle aille titiller l'intimité du Capitaine.

« Ouh, J'aime » Avait murmuré Jack dans un souffle plutôt court.

Tandis que Jack s'appliquait à garder un rythme gentiment agaçant, Ianto continuait son déménagement, faisant passer, une à une, les fleurs sur le dos et les fesses de son amant. Les efforts de Jack s'étaient vus rapidement récompensés, la virilité de Ianto se remettant doucement, mais sûrement, de ses émotions récentes, Jack s'en était alors fermement saisi et sans faire plus de manière les avait menés tout deux au paroxysme de la soirée.

Leurs invités avaient adoré.

Jack et Ianto avaient quitté le jacuzzi, laissant derrière eux des bébés Fengeldubbitomîode'n repus et qui ne demandaient plus qu'a piquer un bon somme.

« J'en ferais bien autant » Avait dit Ianto en s'étirant tandis que Jack lui passait une serviette.

« Rien, ne t'en empêche. Je te réveillerais lorsque ça sera prêt »

« Ça m'embête… »

« Je préfère que tu piques un somme maintenant, plutôt que si tu t'endors sur mon oie »

« Je t'adore »

« Et moi donc, Joyeux noël, Monsieur Jones »

« Joyeux Noël Capitaine »

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Note de l'auteur : bien évidement, je pense qu'il faudra qu'on revienne s'occuper de l'avenir de ces adorables chérubins aquatiques.


End file.
